Trade Mistakes
by ibleedneon
Summary: Ryan hates Jackie but when they both end up in the same drama class will it be more than just acting? Panic! story


**Prologue**

It all started when I was six. He was seven and a lot taller than me. We were sitting in my living room playing with my toys. I had always been a Tom boy, even when I was little I would always play with the boys at the day care center.

Our families knew each other because my mom and his mom have been friends since they were in high school and they didn't live too far from us. Today was the first time I was meeting their son and I was not looking forward to it.

I just sat there minding my own business, when he came over and just took my toy right out of my hand. That so happened to be my favorite toy car. I jump up and pushed him down to the ground. barely even touched him. I got my toy car back and sat back down to play with it.

He ran back to his mom and cried, " Mommy Jackie pushed me down to the ground and the punched me super hard!". Well as you can imagine I ended up getting grounded for a week. That very day was the day that my hatred towards Ryan Ross had begun.

~And so the story begins~

"Jaclyn Marie Smith you better get your arse down here right this minute", my mom yelled from downstairs. I hated when she used my full name. I groan and got out of bed. I got dressed into my school uniform before heading downstairs.

" Mom, I told you not to call me Jaclyn It's Jackie!" I told her as I made my way to the coffee maker. She just rolled her eyes and mumbled something to herself. Coffee was the reason I live.

Once I finished everything I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I walked across the street to my best friend's house.

" Brendon hurry the fuck up we're late!" I yelled banging on the door. Brendon's mom always left for work earlier than us so I was allowed to do these types of things.

" Im coming! " He yelled at me. We finally left his house ten minutes before school started. It was a fifteen minute walk. Great we were already late on the first day of my sophomore year.

We ended up being five minutes late plus the two minutes that it took to get our schedules for the semester. I was pretty happy with my classes since I had drama first period. I was the most dramatic person anyone would or could ever meet. I absolutely loved acting. Everything was

great until I walked into the theater. Everyone turned around and starred at me. The only person I actually noticed was Ryan.

I only noticed him because of the glare he was giving me as I walked down the theater and towards the stage where everyone was sitting. I could feel the temperature in the room drop about fifty degrees with all the tension that was in it.

" No. Fucking. Way. Your in this period?" I asked Ryan from across the room. He looked at me and smirked.

" Well I'm too happy either. " He replied. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to my best friend Mariah. Just my luck, I was going to be stuck with this asshole for the rest of the year. Great.

I found a seat next to one of my best friends, Mariah. She was Russian and I had met her last year in french class at the beginning of the year. Her piercing dark chocolate eyes and light caramel short hair that didn't go past her shoulders and to finish it all off her curved body figure. It was surprise that she didn't have a boy friend at the minute because I know that if I were guy I would totally be begging her to go out with me. Although she had moved here from Canada she had no accent.

" Welcome back drama students, I hope that you all had a wonderful summer and are happy to be back. Well who am I kidding, no one could possibly be happy to be back into school after having three months with out it." Mrs. Kingsly joked. She was the type of teacher that all the kids liked, the one who swears around all of her students and doesn't give a damn about weather or not your late to her class. " Anyways this semester we will be putting on an original play that was written by a senior last year and won best high school play last year. The auditions will be in two weeks and until then we will be learning new techniques about acting. Any questions?" She asked.

The class continued and I was pleased with everything that we would be doing this year. The only thing that kept bringing me down was the fact that that ass hole that was sitting across the room from me would be here.

At the end of the period we got the script containing what we would each recite when we auditioned in two weeks, along with the roles of the characters. I had my eye set on the lead role and I knew that I would be getting it weather it was the last thing I would do.

**Well? What do you think? It's just the beginning of the story and it may seem borring for a first chapter, but I promise that there is a point to everything that went on in this chapter. REVIEWS!**


End file.
